Mi querida niña
by Agente del Yosh
Summary: TwoShot. TenGai. Una absurda historia de como una simple noche de seduccion casi acaba con la carrera de Maito Gai.


Ninguno de los 2 sabia que estaban haciendo ahí, ningún tenía idea del por qué hacían esto, pero lo hacían de todas formas, cada noche, cuando no estaban ni Neji ni Lee presentes, ellos se veían bajo la luz de luna en algún lugar de Konoha, alejado de los sitios donde sus amigos mas frecuentan y más cercano a los lugares en donde habitaban los noctámbulos de la Hoja.

El a veces lo pensaba, si llegaban a enterarse de u relación con esa niña seria el final de su carrera ninja y ella a su vez se daba cuenta que él no viviría para siempre. Evitaban todo tipo de contacto afectuoso durante las misiones, inclusive no se veian a los ojos… Lee era el mas crédulo de los alumnos, el veia una curiosa relación entre su maestro y su compañera poco afectuosa, pero Neji podía ver algo extraño en la empatía que tenia uno por el otro, el si sospechaba pero siempre lo dejaba de lado, no era su problema.

- Estas… ¿estás lista?

- Si, Gai sensei

En medio de una habitación de hotel, en el centro de una cama grande, TenTen y Gai se besaban de una manera apasionada y llena de cariño. Para Gai, el pequeño cuerpo de TenTen era algo hermoso, como una pintura hecha por el mejor artista, fraji y tierno, pero letal a la vez y no ese estúpido garabato que dibujaba Sai. Para TenTen, el enorme cuerpo dañado de Gai sensei demostraba pasión y fuerza, pero a su vez tenía algo de cariño enterrado en su corazón… ¿Cómo podían entenderse con solo haber tenido relaciones un par de veces?

- Gai sensei

- TenTen

TenTen se quito su blusa mostrando sus pechos y abdomen a Gai, eran pequeños, cabían en la palma de la mano de Gai, el cual bajo y comenzó a lamerlos. TenTen suspiro y sintió su respiración agitándose, se estaba poniendo nerviosa y eso le parecía adorable a Gai. TenTen beso a Gai y este se quito su camisa, TenTen lo hiso acostarse en la cama y se monto sobre él, besándolo y jugando con su lengua. Esta vez fue Gai quien se agito y comenzó a respirar lentamente, TenTen puso su mano sobre su pantalón y comenzó a acariciar su miembro. Si en un principio las caricias de TenTen no surtían efecto alguno, esta vez le causaban mucho placer.

Gai metió su mano en el pantalón de TenTen y acaricio los labios de su vagina con sus dedos, ambos gimieron de placer y en ese instante volvieron a besarse.

Sus caricias siempre venían cargadas de cariño y ni una sola vez hubo un momento en que Gai lastimase a TenTen o viceversea… pero… ¿Cómo empezó esto?

* * *

Bueno, hay que irse a un par de meses atrás, cuando TenTen estaba caminando por la calle. En el pasado, TenTen había fantaseado un par de veces con tener sexo con Gai, pero ese par de veces era cuando ella estaba realmente aburrida y digo… MUUUUY aburrida. Por lo normal pensaba en Neji o en Kakashi, una que otra ocasión pensaba en Lee o en Naruto, pero jamás se le habia cruzado la idea de realmente llegar a algo con Gai, en la mayoría de sus fantasías el terminaba haciendo algo estúpido y por ello la fantasia se arruinaba y terminaba mas enfadada que cachonda, le parecía increíble que no pudiera controlar ni siquiera las locuras de su sensei en su imaginación.

- ¡Hey, Gai, apresúrate!

TenTen se detuvo delante de los baños termales de los hombres y escucho la voz de Kakashi, sinceramente no sería tan mala idea ver de que estaba hecho el rival de su sensei, despues de todo si ella debía soportar que Neji y casi todos los Hyuuga miraran al vestidor de mujeres con su Byakugan, ella también debería tener el derecho de verlos a ellos.

Se puso encima de una caja de madera y miro a travez de una pequeña ventana hacia el vestidor de hombres, aunque buscaba a Kakashi con sus ojos, lo que vio fue algo muy distinto, sin lugar a dudas.

- ¡Ya voy, dame algo de tiempo!

Se trataba de su propio sensei, Maito Gai, totalmente desnudo, mostrando un cuerpo olímpico y un miembro del tamaño de Godzilla (bueno, tal vez no tanto), fue curioso, ella sabía que Gai era un "cerebro de músculos" pero jamás se imagino el impacto que estos pudiesen llegar a tener en ella.

- Asi que te fijaste en lo mismo

TenTen cayó en el suelo asustada y al mirar hacia atrás se encontró con Anko Mitarashi, la cual le sonreía de una forma perversa.

- ¡YOYOYOYO!

- Calma niña, se lo que pensaste al mirar a Gai y creo que tienes una oportunidad ahí

- ¡Pe… Pero…!

- … te arreglare la cita para que tengas algo de acción con el grandote, pero te lo advierto con Gai solo tienes UNA sola oportunidad, si fallas, el será transferido a otro grupo para evitar problemas

- Pero yo en realidad no se si…

- … niña, al verte a los ojos me veo a mi misma de joven… y sé que te mueres por tener algo de ese semental… tranquila yo también perdí mi virginidad a tu edad

TenTen sonrio un poco, en efecto, Anko no mentía, verlo le había aumentado la temperatura corporal y negarlo solo le iba a hacer daño, aun que había algo que Anko no sabía… y era que TenTen había perdido su virginidad antes, con Neji para ser exactos.

- Me gusta esa sonrisa, ven hoy en la noche al motel "Kunai Sho", tendrás lo que quieres

- Jijij, gracias Anko san

Y fue así como paso el día, Gai notaba que durante el entrenamiento, TenTen le daba miradas seductoras, le tiraba besos y jugaba con su lengua, moviéndola en distintas direcciones, es bastante obvio que esto ponía incomodo a Gai, esa niña parecía tener el libido de todas las mujeres que habia conocido en el pasado juntas. Para cuando el entrenamiento acabo, Lee se despidió de todos con un poderoso grito de "YOOOOSH", esto hiso reír a TenTen, el tierno e inocente Lee, de seguro que Gai fue alguna vez como él.

- Los veré mañana- dijo Neji antes de irse.

Gai se despidió de sus alumnos y dio media vuelta para irse, pero justo en ese instante, TenTen lo detuvo con una gran sonrisa en su rostro. Gai se confundió y miro a su alrededor, volvió a mirar a TenTen y le dijo:

- ¿puedo hacer algo por ti?

- Si sensei, vera, tengo un problema que me gustaría que me ayudase

- ¿Qué tipo de problema?

- Hay un hombre muy malo que me quiere hacer daño y necesito que me defienda

- ¡¿Qué?... ¡¿Quién es el maldito cobarde que osa tocar a mi alumna?... ¡Va a pagarlo!

El viejo truco de la damisela en peligro, nunca falla con Gai. TenTen llevo a su maestro hacia su trampa bien planeada por Anko. Al llegar al motel, encontraron a Anko con un bigote falso en la recepción, esto obviamente no engañaba a TenTen pero Gai se lo trago todo.

- ¡Ahora donde, TenTen!-grito Gai.

- Arriba, último piso

Gai salió disparado como bala de ese lugar, Anko miro a TenTen y dijo:

- Mas te vale tener energía, porque la vas a necesitar

No creo que haga falta que te explique qué sucedió después… ¿o si?


End file.
